Counterbalance
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: OoT AU. In the doomed timeline, a Sheikah collects souls for the mysterious Poe Master. Heartbroken and disillusioned, the Sheikah is hoping to bring back the Hero of Time by using his shadow, but unknowingly creates a nightmare. Dark Shink.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: OoT AU. In the doomed timeline, a Sheikah collects souls for the mysterious Poe Master. Heartbroken and disillusioned, the Sheikah is hoping to bring back the Hero of Time by using his shadow, but unknowingly creates a nightmare. Dark Shink.

Shadow Hylian: It is rare to find a Dark Link X Sheik pairing with a plot, so this is my response to the lack of this. Sheik's character is a lot more complicated than I usually write him as well, so people may not like him in this fic. He has his reasons, though.

* * *

Counterbalance

Chapter 1: Wizzrobe Souls

"Ah, you have returned, heh heh heh." the Poe Master's ethereal whispering voice cackled, "Did you procure what I desired?"

"Yes, Poe Master." Sheik dropped to his knees in a deeply submissive bow, careful not to look into the gleaming red cyclops eye of his master.

"Good. Bring them to me." his voice danced, his tone dangerously calm, and Sheik hastened to obey at once, pulling the glass jar from within his robes and presenting it to him, the red-eyed cyclops taking the container and extracting the dark swirling matter of extracted souls.

The Poe Master's ragged breathing chuckled as he examined the viscose quality of the spirits, before locking them into the cage suspended behind his chair, over his head.

"Well done." his master praised appreciatively, "Though why do you still refuse to speak your name? We are Sheikah Brethren, you should not be so eager to hold your tongue."

Many people did not know nor make the connection that the shady spirit dealer, whose trading post was by Castle Town's drawbridge was a Sheikah. Nobody questioned him, but the Poe Master was once a Sheikah seer that had turned from his teachings, disgraced his honour, fled from the Sheikah settlements in Termina and came to seek his fortunes in Hyrule.

Sheik had known of him since he had travelled to the Golden Land, but knew better than to seek him out. However, now he was willing to do anything. He too, had fallen from grace.

He had forfeited his Blood Oath, cut the bonds that tied his life to the service of the Royal Family.

No longer would he serve Hylian ideals.

At first, after the end of the Imprisoning War and the chaos it left behind, Sheik believed that he would simply step back into the shadow where he belonged. He had lost everything.

The Princess Zelda's deceit changed him. She confronted Sheik about his relationship with the Hero, the rules the Sheikah was breaking by loving him and severed it cleanly. Impa, his own elder, had knocked him unconscious and Zelda had taken his place at the Temple of Time, creating his illusion.

The Hero was sent back to his time. Sheik was torn by grief and overwhelming anger.

"I am naught but a shadow. I do not think nor feel nor live." his answer was a classic Sheikah oath.

"You are no longer bound to those ideals." the Poe Master's crackling shallow voice spoke quietly, "Live how you will, covet what you will. Your teachings do not matter."

_Covet what you will..._

"What is my next assignment, Poe Master?" Sheik asked plainly, disinterested in the spirit trader's words. He knew enough of his master's deviances to be interested in heeding his words. He only had one ideal, one desire to follow.

But it would take time for his ideal to be realised. He had yet to approach _him_.

"You are to collect the souls of Wizzrobes, Shadow. They are required by our valued customer."

"I will see to it immediately, Poe Master." Sheik spoke. Sheik had heard of their "Valued Customer" but had never seen him. The Poe Master's Black Market trading attracted a vast array of different people came to the shop from varied reasons, but most of them came to the Poe Trader's shop to acquire rare and sought after items. The Golden Land was steadily growing more filthy with disgrace.

Zelda's hope that the land would recover did not materialise; nothing had changed from the King of Evil's removal from power. While no doubt the true timeline, as Sheik called it, was glowing in an age of prosperity where the Hero now lived blissfully ignorant, this time still suffered.

Sheik turned to leave. The past was inconsequential now.

"I will return with your desired souls quickly, Poe Master." Sheik bade farewell to the Sheikah seer.

"Hasten your return, Shadow." the red eyed cyclops spoke, "But I still think you'd be better off in a different kind of business, heh heh heh."

* * *

Collecting the souls for their Valued Customer was a fast becoming a daily ritual for the Sheikah, as the one-time companion of the Hero was the customer's "client of choice" as the Poe Master had worded it. Sheik was rather disturbed by this description, but paid it no mind, instead concentrating on his tasks in the hopes that his work would lead him closer to that temple.

After the war had ended, the Princess had commanded Royal Guards to be stationed at every temple throughout Hyrule to prevent intruders seeking power to covet the treasures and secrets that lay deeply within each shrine.

In truth, Sheik could have gained access to the particular temple he was interested in without much effort on his part, but was hesitant to see if the rumours of a Shadow that lives were true.

A flicker of twisted hope had settled in his blackened heart after Sheik's initial grief had faded.

_Covet what you will..._

His Master's words echoed inside the Sheikah's head, tempting him to weaken his resolve, cave to his desires.

But the Sheikah knew better than to follow such a reckless cause.

Instead, he would carry out his Master's will until such a time that Sheik could take his chance.

Trekking the long, unforgiving cracked pathway to the now unrecognisable sight of the Lost Woods' Sacred Forest Meadow, the Sheikah spared a sad look at his surroundings. This had been one of his favourite resting areas during the Imprisoning War, a place that seemed untouched, untroubled by the events that were reverberating throughout Hyrule.

The Sacred Meadow, alone, avoided the taint of the Evil King's Reign. It saddened him now that the forest had withered and died, fallen auburn leaves scattered along the cracked, dehydrated ground.

This was where he needed to seek out the Wizzrobe souls. More specifically, the Forest Temple itself.

Walking towards the broken pillar staircase, Sheik vaulted to the elevated entrance's step and eased open the wooden door of the temple's ante chamber.

As he strode carefully towards the dual guardsmen waiting at the doorway to the temple, Sheik searched through his pockets for his authorisation card signed by the Princess before he decided to leave the Royal Family's service. This card gave him access to the temples.

"I seek entrance to the Forest Temple, as verified by Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda."

The guardsmen gave no reply, save for raising the spears barring entrance and allowing the Sheikah safe passage, and the red eyed man made his way into the sacred building.

* * *

It wasn't as difficult as he'd believed it would be, Sheik thought as he examined the contents of the cork-sealed bottles where sickly green aura was swirling and coiling inside. The Wizzrobes had been easily slain with the Sheikah's senbon, and the navigation of the temple itself posed no real threat.

It was a quickly completed task. His Master would be pleased that he managed to gain the required souls for their Valued Customer.

Sheik hastened back to the Trading Post.

"Ah, Shadow heh heh heh." the Poe Master's usual skin-crawling drawl cackled, looking up from the cloaked figure he was speaking with to cast a glance at his assistant. "You secured the Wizzrobe souls?"

"Yes, Poe Master." Sheik sunk to his knees in his usual deep bow, holding the corked bottle aloft for his Master to accept.

"Very Good." the red eyed cyclops praised, moving to the stand before the other Sheikah.

Sheik hesitated, staying still paused in his bow. Something wasn't quite right. A strain of unease gripped his navel as he could feel the cloaked man's eyes boring into him.

"I am sure that you are curious, Shadow, to know who this stranger is?" his Master's voice held no emotion, "You've been dealing with his requests for some months now. Perhaps you would like to meet our Valued Customer?"

Sheik raised his eyes to the cloaked man just as the stranger was removing his hood and the Sheikah's eyes flew open in surprise.

It couldn't be...

* * *

Shadow Hylian: I know, it's cruel to end the chapter there. Any guesses who the "Valued Customer is?" xD. Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	2. Kodomo and Kohi

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: OoT AU. In the doomed timeline, a Sheikah collects souls for the mysterious Poe Master. Heartbroken and disillusioned, the Sheikah is hoping to bring back the Hero of Time by using his shadow, but unknowingly creates a nightmare. Dark Shink.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. Ah, it seems that no one guessed correctly...

* * *

Chapter 2: Kodomo and Kohi

Red eyes met white.

The man glaring at him said nothing, instead turning to the Poe Master and mouthing something incoherent to the Cyclops.

"It...is an honour to meet you, Valued Customer." Sheik pulled himself out of his stupor to address the cloaked man, unable to tear his eyes away from him.

He was platinum-haired, messy bangs parted in the centre that accentuated his strong jawline, but it was is eyes that un-nerved him the most. Pure white irises and pupils blinked back at him. Sheik wondered if he was blind...

"Hmm." the stranger's deep voice reverberated in the small room, "Is this how you thought you'd convince me, Poe Master?"

"I _thought_" the Poe master corrected the accusation swiftly, cackling throatily, "That you might find a use for Shadow, since you seem so..."satisfied" by the quality of his work, heh heh heh."

At the un-subtle emphasis, Sheik groaned. It seemed the Poe Master had promoted him to the Valued Customer's "client of choice" in a different context...

"That's just your deviant mind, Poe Master." the white-haired man raised an eyebrow at the Cyclops's words, "I guess I should feel honoured. I've been summoned all the way from Termina so the Black Market salesman can give me a pet Sheikah."

Sheik felt indignation prickle at that comment.

"I am afraid that you're mistaking my intentions, Valued Customer." the Poe Master's voice had darkened with insult, "I was merely suggesting that you take Shadow under your wing as an apprentice..."

"Heh, an apprentice, you say?" the white-haired man questioned. "Well, even _if _I was interested in taking this _kodomo _on as an apprentice, Kohi would ask questions."

"Kohi? Your chosen?" the Poe Master's interest was piqued by the white-haired man's wording, "Heh, the great warlord has been tamed?" the Cyclops' words bit tauntingly at the other man.

"Warlord?" the Valued Customer asked seriously, "I do not know what you mean, Poe Master. And we seem to be drifting from the purpose of this conversation." blank eyes narrowed to glare back at the cackling Cyclops, "Why have you summoned me here?"

"P-Pardon the interruption." Sheik spoke up clearly, tiring of the masked conversation, "But may I ask, who are you Sir?"

"Heh, he's a polite one..." the white-haired man commented, smirking slightly. "I am Kishin Onigami." the man spoke, inclining his head a few inches as he introduced himself, holding out a gauntleted hand towards the Sheikah. "A Mercenary, amongst other things..."

"Pleased to meet you." Sheik accepted Kishin's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly, "I am Shadow."

The white-haired man grinned widely, turning to look towards the Cyclops. "Well, if you are not opposed to the idea, I think I'll borrow this one for a while, heh heh heh."

"Well, you are borrowing my staff, so you will need to pay for his intuition." the Poe Master breathed unevenly, obviously seeking a profit from this deal.

"This should cover it." Kishin spoke plainly, dropping a heavy black cloth money bag on the desk. "We shall take our leave. Gather your belongings, _Shadow_."

"Y-yes Sir." Sheik obeyed a little too easily to the stranger, collecting his cloak and black leather satchel and following the white-haired man out of the Poe Trading Post.

It didn't seem to occur to Sheik that he was following someone he did not know...

* * *

Sheik walked silently in stride with the white-haired man, unsure what to say to this Kishin Onigami.

"I apologise if you are alarmed by my actions, _Shadow_." Kishin spoke up unexpectedly as the pair walked across the drawbridge out onto Hyrule Field. Sheik noticed that the man seemed to be on edge and tensed slightly, wondering the reason behind this action. "I am sure that you are aware that the Poe Master enjoys caging people as much as those Poe Souls he loves to collect. He was never going to let you leave freely of your own will."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Sheik stated plainly, "I had no objections at the time, because I no longer have a purpose..."

Kishin snorted, finding the Sheikah's downcast outlook on his situation to be ridiculous.

"Why is that?" Kishin probed, "Sheikah are not known for dishonouring their values."

__

Covet what you will...

"...The Princess left this world to die when the Hero of Time returned to the past. I decided that I would strive against the hopelessness she was preaching to the masses. I was seeking my own desires." the Sheikah spoke after a long pause. "Put bluntly, I had enough of that bitch playing with people's lives. Too many times she has toyed with both timelines, believing that she is "entitled" to do so. I forfeited my Oath an severed my ties with the Royal Family."

"So the Princess Zelda is a Bitch, eh? Those are pretty strong words. How do you know I am not a spy from the castle?" Kishin smirked teasingly.

"Simple, you said you are a Mercenary. A Mercenary has no master, they are tied to no one." Sheik voiced matter-of-factly, "Plus, I could see the truth in what you were saying."

"Well, I am on your side at any rate, _Shadow_." the white-haired man spoke, "I am sure that you have been wondering about the markings on my face?" Kishin asked, raising a hand to his face as he sighed, "I too, am out of my true time. The Poe master was right in his assumptions. I was a Warlord from Termina centuries ago."

"Well, that's a new one..." Sheik muttered, obviously not believing him.

"I was severely wounded in my last battle, but was saved from death by a healer sealing my soul into a bewitched mask. As a result, my memory is blank for a few hundred years. My first "new" memories were of my awakening in the Temple of Light. In this life, I am the Hero of Time's echo, his negative. Just as the darkened one is the siphoned evils of the Hero of Time's heart."

Kishin saw the Sheikah's eyes widen at this admission. Sheik realised that the white-haired man noticed his interest.

"..."

"You...have not heard this news before?" Kishin asked, eyes narrowed seriously. The information that Kohi had told him stated that _Shadow _was the Hero of Time's companion and advisor. Surely _Shadow_ would have known this...

"No..." Sheik admitted, "I believed that the so called 'Dark Link' was an illusion."

__

A sick twisted idea in my mind...

"Dark is alive." the white-haired man spoke pensively, "I met him six months ago. A pretty pathetic state he was in too." Kishin added as an afterthought.

"You met Dark Link?" Sheik asked, shocked by what he was hearing. After their battle in the Water Temple, the Hero had told the Sheikah that the Shadow had perished. It appeared that he had survived...

"Yes." Kishin confirmed, "We may visit the Water Temple after we meet with Kohi. Heh, if Kohi agrees, that is. He's too possessive..." the white-haired man went off into a tangent.

"'Kohi'?" Sheik asked gently, not wanting to anger the man whom had just taken him under his wing. "But that name's a Sheikahn-"

"So is yours, "_Shadow_", but that's not your true name, as I already know, Sheik."

"How do you-"

"Know your name?" Kishin asked shrewdly, raising an eyebrow slyly. "Because I've been keeping an eye on you. Oh, not in a creepy way, don't worry." he paused to flash a grin at the Sheikah, "Being brought back to life as an echo of he Hero of Time makes it impossible for me _not _to know about you."

"...I see."

"In a similar fashion to Dark Link, I share feelings and memories of the Hero of Time's trials. Frankly, it's a burden I didn't need nor want to add to my collection..."

"..Can you still feel it? The bonds that connect you?"

__

Covet what you will...

The white haired man frowned at the question, becoming incredibly serious. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I...I just wondered, that's all." Sheik lied unconvincingly.

"Hmm." The white haired man didn't seem convinced as they approached a small cottage that was densely obscured by the untamed forest, overgrowing into the house's land quite unabashedly. Sheik wondered why his employer was taking the detour into the run-down building, until Kishin rapped the door smartly and, after a brief wait, the door cracked open.

Sheik blinked as a pair of red eyes narrowed in cynicism glared out from the slightly ajar door.

"Kohi, I've returned." the white haired man spoke, and Sheik couldn't help but notice the way the man's voice softened gently. It was completely different from the expression on the man's face a few moments ago. The door opened and Kohi started berating the white-haired man. Sheik's suspicions were confirmed as this "Kohi" held distinctly Sheikahn traits.

The stranger's voice was like a whiplash by comparison. "Oh? So you've decided to show face then, have you?" hard scarlet eyes glared back at Kishin angrily. "_You_ are the one who is meant to be in hiding. The Collectors have been through here again..."

"Ah." Kishin had been obviously taken aback at this statement, as Sheik saw the white-haired man's eyes widen by a fraction. "When?" The warlord's voice was serious.

"Another day-break raid." Kohi sighed, "They obviously think that there's something valuable hidden here. Why else would they keep coming back tearing the house apart again and again?"

"_Kohi..._" Kishin tried to calm the other man, but the stranger was not backing down in his argument.

"The Poe Master, I know!" Kohi snapped, "But why do you need to be so damn careless?"

Sheik felt that Kishin and his companion had forgotten his presence somewhat and coughed awkwardly to re-affirm his presence.

"Enough! Sheik doesn't need to know this!" the white-haired man became angry, "I'll _deal with it _okay?"

"Ah, I'm sorry if I'm troubling you..." Sheik began hesitantly, "I'll leave..."

"No, I am sorry, Sheik, I was forgetting myself." Kohi cut in, contenting himself with sending a heavy glare towards the warlord. "So...what brings you here?" he asked lightly, as though the question was one he already knew the answer to.

"Sheik is here as an apprentice, though that is just a cover story." Kishin explained, "I feel...that he has things that he wishes to pursue at his own level. Is that correct, Sheik?"

"Yes, I..." the red-eyed man paused here weighing his words carefully. "I am seeking Dark Link."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


End file.
